


Vitamin DJ

by tridecaphilia



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: DJ/Mike if you squint, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ doesn't like dealing with sick people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin DJ

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies whatever for the terrible title. Inspired by a prompt and its resultant conversation on the kink meme on DW.

“Dude, how do you manage to get a cold in southern California?” Johnny had laughed when Mike started sneezing. “Your immune system is shit, bro.”

But by the third day of the cold, Mike had a fever and was off of all cases until he recovered, and no one thought it was funny anymore.

Charlie had been the most practical and sensible about the whole thing. She wasn’t risking her own health, but she made sure Mike ate foods that would help him recover. Briggs grumbled and was generally annoyed by the fact that Mike was dead weight for the next week or so, but Johnny caught him pulling a blanket over Mike when he fell asleep on the couch. Johnny, for his part, was even worse than Lauren, who had taken to pretending Mike was being lazy. Johnny kept trying to make a joke out of it. He only stopped when Mike asked him who he’d lost to illness. After clumsily brushing it off he’d hightailed it out of the room and hadn’t risked being in a room alone with Mike again.

DJ, though. DJ had tried to keep from acknowledging Mike’s sickness at first; he wasn’t the only one but he had done the best job at it. Which made it something of a surprise when Mike looked up from his reading, on his second day on leave, and saw DJ slam a bottle of orange juice in front of him.

“Get your damn vitamin C,” DJ said. “We need you back in the field.” And he walked off.

Curious, Mike turned the bottle to find that it was labeled LEVI. Suppressing a smile, he poured himself a glass and drank it down.


End file.
